extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
SHADOW
- Note: SHADOW is one of the strongest Time & Space manipulators of all time! Image:Shadowavatar2.jpg|SHADOW in his Avatar attire! About SHADOW SHADOW is a high-ranking angel (Elder), an Alien from the Planet Krypton and a powerful Empath since birth; quite a few abilities were enabled for him months after being born. As a child, his perception of technicalities were slightly recognized by his parents. He shown signs of Sympathic abilities to a level seen by his older relatives (Castle Family). SHADOW was not aware of his Kryptonian & Sympathic abilities until he reached his Late-Teenager era. His Kryptonian abilities are a factor to him at times; for instance, when he lost his mimicked super-speed ability, he was still able to speed due to the solar energy. The yellow sun is the source of SHADOW's earthbound abilities because of his alien physiology. As time went on, he was able to do so much more!; magical powers were effectively induced as he recognized his true supernatural purpose. SHADOW in 2009 became the Avatar of Hope and was later converted into the Avatar of Time & Space because of his lifespan experience, is that made him one of the strongest time & space manipulators of all time; SHADOW's Avatar special ability allows him to control all of time along with all of extraordinary transportation. In the beginning of Fall 2009, he started to become a "Spacialist" (an omnipotent being with intensive time & space capabilities) as his abilities evolved. SHADOW at first wasn't aware of this ability until he was given knowledge from VIOLET (creative omnipotent). He then showed an outstanding amount of control by first transporting MYSTAL (vocal omnipotent) & JADE (infinitive omnipotent) with no complications. Then using it to send & imprison SOULKAMIST to Japan and LOYAL to Planet Mars until he chose to free them! While doing that to them in that moment, he sent and immobilized WITNESS to Africa after having JADE absorb all of WITNESS' energy to make his stay in Africa more painful. As SHADOW's getting the hang of his omnipotent potential, he is been able to possess other's bodies to see and know tactilely what they're seeing and thinking as if he was them. Also, he's enable to utilize all kinds of teleportating, propelling, and super-speed methods that other's possess. SHADOW has witnessed that he cannot be time conflicted due to his bypass ability of Omni-Existence; time-travelling affects SHADOW (due to becoming a spacial omnipotent)'s physiology, mind set and powers/abilities to a level he can reinvent all of his attributes of the present and make them active in his past as well as his future. As of 10/27/09, he hasn't successfully utilize the remaining aspects of his omnipotent potential. As an Elder - (Coming Soon) Known Charges * VIOLET of Life/Developer * RUBY Whitelighter * MYSTAL One/Warlock * MENGA Elder * JADE One/Warlock * RED-X Pre-Elder (cousin) * AURAN Whitelighter * SHEIK Whitelighter (cousin) * MORPH-GIRL One/Warlock * SHOT Empath * GHOST-EYE/NINJA Witch/Twice Blessed Womb * SHADOW-GIRL Blessed Witch (daughter; future) * SHADOW-X Pre-Elder/Warlock (son; future) * INFERNO Sigel (Arch-Angel) (2nd cousin) As a Kryptonian - (Coming Soon) As an Empath - (Coming Soon) As an Avatar SHADOW was confronted by ALPHA and other associated Avatars several times to grant him the opportunity of becoming one of them. LALO & POPE convinced SHADOW that becoming an Avatar is more than being powerful, its about time & space. After a couple of confrontations, SHADOW finally made a decision, to become an Avatar. Due to his Empathic side of him, he was made the Avatar of Hope. Several weeks after being the Avatar of Hope, ALPHA and the other superiors converted SHADOW into being the Avatar of Time & Space. With his position as an Avatar, he is able to monitor all time & space usage to better the Space-Time Continuum. Besides being able to control all activity of time & space, he can: * Resurrect/Regenerate himself as well as all other living things (Resurrection) * Enable to harness vast amount of mental & physical abilities (Psychokinesis) * Invulnerable/Immune to most magical activity (Magical Invulnerability) * Alter/Warp other's perception of reality/truth (Optical Illusion) * Moderate abilities tactilely to others (Power Transmission) * Cloak himself and anything he is physically touching (Camouflage) * Perceive the world from a satellite's point of view (Broadband Perception) * Interact with living things from a distance (Broadcast Telepathy) * Possess infinite amounts of Avatar energy (Infinitas) His place as an Avatar is been one of the greatest parts of his life. Often, he would visit the Avatar Realm to interact with other Avatars. SHADOW's greatest strengths are his usage of Space-Time Immobilization and his behavior of Duality. He has done dozens of missions regarding time and space, and other classes of importance. SHADOW being an Avatar resulted him portraying an average-level of Omnipotence (with extra capabilities of those who are omnipotent). Powers/Abilities * Kryptonian Magic :* Superhuman Strength :* Superhuman Speed :* Invulnerability :* Superhuman Vision :* Superhuman Breath :* Superhuman Hearing :* Hemokinesis :* Flight* * Elder Magic :* Remote Orbing :* Electromagnetism (Omnipotent) :* Power Transmission [Charges Only!] :* Scrying :* Camouflage (Omnipotent) * Spacialism (Tripathic) :* Space Immobilization :* Time Immobilization :* Spacial Possession :* Spacial Telepathy :* Omni-Transportation :* Omni-Existence :* Omnipresence :* Modification :* Omni-lingualism * Sympathy (Omnipotent) :* Empathy (Extreme) :* Apathy^* (Extreme) from: PIXEL Category:Empaths Category:Kryptonians Category:Angels Category:Avatars Category:Castle Family Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Omnipotents